Prophecy for Ages to Come
by Dragonwitch66
Summary: A forgotten threat arises to fulfill a promise of conquest as an army of the damned sweeps acoss the world defeating all who try to oppose them. Prophecy states that a lost soul shall rule over all beings living and dead. The dark days have come at last.


Prophecy for Ages to Come

Ch. 1 Decisions

A/N Well everyone this is my first story ever I hope it isn't too bad, but hey if you don't like it you can always stop reading it, but I'm really hopeful that you will like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and I never will! I do own my story line and my original characters, so everyone else…. back up off my peeps…um and my story or whatever…anyways this is the first and last time I type this out, once is enough for you people!

The beat of horse hooves was the only sound that dared to disturb the eerie silence of the mysterious forest. A strange path seemed to appear in front of two female riders as they pushed their horses forward. The hard breath of the horses formed in the cold winter air, but despite this; cold sweat began to appear on the horse's body. Fear radiated off the horses as the presence of demons and the great beasts of the forest made themselves known by their consuming aura. The fresh blood that clung to the riders seemed to be a beckon to the creatures. The alluring smell of human blood drifted to their sensitive noses, calling any who wish for the taste.

Slowly but surely different eyes started to close in all around them and small alluring lights started to dance in front and off to the sides of to strange path. The lights beckoned to the riders, trying to lure them to an uncertain doom. 'The creatures are getting bolder, already the will o' wisps are appearing, and soon the demons will attack.' As this thought was registered small black creatures darted in front of the leading horse causing it to rear up and throw its rider from its back.

"Amaya!" The second horsed rider called out to her young friend as she hit the floor.

The young rider known as Amaya rolled out of the way as the horse stomped its hooves in an attempt to flee. Her companion stopped her horse just as Amaya's horse bolted off into the darkness. Amaya picked herself up off the floor and limped to her friend's horse.

"Hitori, get off the horse" Amaya demanded her friend.

Right when her companion dismounted Amaya quickly slit the horse's throat with one of her large curved daggers. The horse's blood rushed over its neck coating its fur in its sickly crimson blood. Before the horse could react, large thorny vines snaked out and wrapped along the horse's dying body.

"Come Hitori that will keep the Assassin Vines busy for a while, and if we get lucky maybe it will detour some of the demons that can smell our lovely aroma."

Hitori's light blue eyes looked down on Amaya's dark midnight blue ones as she spoke to her in serious tones.

"Amaya we needed that horse and frankly I don't think I can take any of your sarcastic remarks right now, I really wouldn't call this a regular day."

Amaya smirked as her dark blue eyes danced with an almost insane look.

"No it isn't, today is the beginning of our destiny, now we must hurry I didn't do all of this just to die off like my vision showed me!"

Amaya turned on her heels and began to limp painfully towards her destination. Her short black hair was caked with blood and dirt Hitori could hardly believe it was her friend. Hitori shook her head as she followed after her dark little friend.

The two mysterious girls didn't go far before the came to a break in the trees, a perfect circle of large black stones stood erect in the middle of a clearing of trees. The night sky danced with beautiful twinkling stars numbering in the thousands. Suddenly the two young women noticed a tall figure standing in the middle of the clearing, obscured by the darkness.

As they approached cautiously they began to make out the features of a tall creature with black wings protruding from its back. Grey hair that fell just below its shoulders, danced in a calming wind. The moonlight caressed the creature's hair giving it a metallic glow as it played across the creature's face. Stormy grey eyes stared back calmly at the two women. Its skin was pale and seemingly flawless as an undisturbed lake, serenity seemed to flow off of it. But like all calming lakes, there lie untold dangers and secrets beneath its depths.

Hitori stood mesmerized just outside the circle of the large standing stones.

"He is quite a beauty isn't he Hitori?"

Hitori whipped her head towards Amaya's voice only to see her walking boldly towards the creature. Hitori stood in perplexity at Amaya's words, the creature looked almost female to her, yet it was hard to tell. 'Damn demons and their confusing genders!'

A smirk sneaked its way into the creatures face and laughter danced in his eyes as if hearing her thoughts.

"Just to let you know, I am no demon, and speaking of demons, you may want to come away from there dear demons can still reach you and they won't hesitate to do so."

The creature's voice was low and melodious when he spoke to the stunned Hitori.

She immediately broke out of her trance and locked her eyes on Amaya, who was now standing several feet from the unknown creature. Acting on instinct for her friend, Hitori bolted towards Amaya and stood in front of her defensively. As she stood in front of the creature, she held two plain twin daggers that she produced from her cloak.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with us, you shouldn't be able to enter here."

The creature shook his head and lifted a hand as if to stay her weapon.

"I am not here to harm you, I was expected."

"Don't give me your damn lies demon!"

"Enough Hitori, I allowed him to enter."

Amaya's voice was but a whisper, but seemed to ring out across the night. She allowed her eyes and mind to take in the creature before her. This was the creature she was looking for; he would make the pain disappear.

"What the hell is wrong with you Amaya, how do you even know this creature?"

"He's the one that spoke to me that night a few weeks ago; he is also in my visions…"

Hitori slowly relaxed her stance as she registered Amaya's words; 'this is the person that was supposed to make all of Amaya's pain go away?' Turning her body so she could question her friend; she saw Amaya standing with her eyes hard and focused and her body began to tremble. Dropping her daggers to the floor, Hitori rushed to Amaya's side and grasped on to her shoulders.

"Amaya dear, whats wrong, are you ok?"

Ignoring Hitori, Amaya spoke to the creature as tears formed into her eyes and began steaming down her face; leaving a tail in her dirt and blood stained face.

"The coven is dead now; all of my coven sisters got their just end. They used me for my visions, and gave no care to the damage they did to me. The goddess turned her back on me and now I suffer the insanity of these dammed images and emotions that all bombard my mind. These visions are too much for me, I cannot even tell what the past, present, or future is anymore!"

Amaya stepped away from Hitori and closed the space between herself and the winged creature. She stopped before her and ripped her grey traveling cloak from her body and threw it to the ground, revealing what was once a beautiful deep blue sorceress's dress. The dress was long and flowed out around her; the ends were tattered and dirty, dirt and blood coated itself along the material. Strange symbols seemed to appear and disappear along the dress. Long flowing ragged sleeves ran along her arms and stopped to bare her slight shoulders. A leather belt hung on her waist holding two long decorated blades, both coated in dried blood, also along the belt hung a large tied off leather bag that sat at her hip and clinked when she moved. Taking a hold of her two blades, she looked at them as if disgusted by their mere sight and threw them to the floor.

"They were my coven sisters! But now they get to rest in peace, I did them a favor, but for me death holds no peace, please help me…"

Mixed emotions ran through her as she reached out a dirtied hand, and touched the creature's cheek. When she made contact visions flooded into her mind, overwhelming her senses. She pulled her hand back and sucked in a breath, clutching her head as she feel to her knees. As the visions flowed through her mind, her eyes temporarily became a milky clouded color. Whimpering and mumbling the tears continued to leak down onto her face.

Terror and sorrow flowed through her body at the sight she saw. The beautiful creature that had stood before her was now surrounded by what seemed like creatures of his own kind. He was held up by two creatures with white wings with his knees barely touching the floor. His face was bloodied and bruised, but his eyes were clear and stared straight into hers as if he knew she was there. His body was exposed except for a small cloth that coved from his waist to his thighs; Welts and bruises seemed to cover his entire body.

Off to the side a harsh voice ordered the two white winged creatures to turn him around. Amaya was surprised to see four large wings protrude from his back. The owner of the voice appeared in her line of vision; the creature wore black and silver armor and also possessed four wings. Amaya cringed at the words it spoke.

"Only faithful angels deserve to have the wings of power, you are no longer a warrior of God; I shall strip you of your power, and banish you from heaven. No one questions the ways of our God."

Placing a foot on his bare back the so called angel continued to rip both of his lower wings from his back. Sharing his screams of pain and betrayal, Amaya's body and mind seem to be set on fire with anger and hate. She watched as his former comrades looked on with mixed emotions of guilt and pain, but none moved to stop the mutilation of their comrade.

Outside of her vision the creature's eyes softened and filled with sorrow as he kneeled down and extended his magnificent black wings casting shadows over her slight body. He knew what she saw and felt pity for her. His banishment was a horrible memory even for him; he still felt the burning anger of the betrayal and the pain of his lost wings. He calmed his nerves knowing that he will never get his revenge; they will be their own downfall.

Focusing back to the girl he frowned as he studied her profile; a weak wind seemed to swirl about her body and her eyes seemed blind to the world seeing only the images inside her head. The air around them seemed to get thinner as the wind brushed over the leaves causing them to rustle quietly in the background; demons that lurked at the edge of the forest cleared away from the sacred area.

"With every vision, she loses control of her talent and she becomes temporarily blind she has no type of control anymore."

Looking up to Hitori, the creature noticed she stood just as Amaya had earlier, dirty and with dry blood splattered across her face. Yet she stood proud and protective over her companion, her strawberry blonde hair was pulled into a high long unruly ponytail. Hitori also wore a long grey traveling cloak that covered her body. She stepped forward and stood beside her kneeling friend and looked at him with an intense glare.

"Amaya put her trust in your power to help her, why she would, I have no idea, but all I know is that I will be her protector and you had better deliver as well as you said."

Hitori looked down at the winged creature with hard threatening eyes that said more than her words alone could.

"Don't worry dear, our little friend here will be fine, as long as the bargain is met there will be nothing to worry about."

His deep melodic voice sent a cold shiver down her spine at the meaning of his words. A horrific crime has been committed and now the Coven of the Goddess is no more thanks to them, they only have each other now and this strange being is supposed to help them from here on out. Focusing her attention back to her friend she saw the creature reach out and gently grasp Amaya's head in his hands. His long fingers glowed eerily white, Amaya gasped as her eyes quickly cleared of the cloudy color and the wind stopped blowing around her. The tears quit sliding down her face and she looked on to the creature with awe filled eyes.

"H-How did you do that to me!" her voice was only a breathy whisper.

He only smiled back at her and held out his hand, waiting. She seemed to know what he wanted and untied the large leather bag from her waist and handed it to her newest companion. She visibly shuddered when he produced a vile of thick blood.

"Try not to look so upset, we both have been wronged when we should not have, it's only fitting that your coven sisters help you, so since you did your part it's my turn to provide for you, don't worry everything will work out as it should."

A small smile graced his lips as he walked and picked up Amaya's long blades; it seemed funny to him that he was reassuring a woman, who had the power to see through time itself; that everything would work out for the best. He handed one blade back to Amaya and with the other one he cut a long deep gash into his wrist while he chanted ancient words in his deep musical voice. The blood that came from his arm was as black as his wings; it never seemed to touch his skin, because it drifted into the air forming a hard black crystal. Once the crystal finished his cut sealed up as if it wasn't there at all. The black crystal hung in the air as Hitori looked on in a confusion. One by one the winged creature opened each vial and chanted the same words causing the blood in each vial to crystallize in to several gemstones. Once all the Vials were empty, dozens of tiny crimson crystals floated in the air.

"Before we continue it should only be fitting that I tell you who I am….I'm now you general and newest companion, the dark angel Caleb. You will serve our master fully and without question."

As the last words left his mouth the crystals stopped moving in the air and flew at incredible speed towards Amaya's face. An ear shattering scream ripped though the air and cut off abruptly. Back in the clearing in the woods, the tall black stones stood alone, the three companions were no where to be found.

A/N Well then that's my first chapter for you I hope it isn't to horrible for you. I know it's a little dramatic but hey I didn't mean for it to happen that way ok so yeah. Well review and tell me what you think because I can't make it better if I don't know I'm doing something wrong. Oh and by the way I don't know anything about the ranks of angels, I made it all up so try not to yell at me to much about how much I'm wrong ok.


End file.
